Shadow Heart
by MayaPatch
Summary: I PokéMon Ombra sono fuggiti dalle loro gabbie e infestano le regioni del PokéWorld, riuscirà l'allenatore Lex a recuperarli con l'aiuto dell'Oasis? E davveor il team Clepto è rinato sotto nuovo nome? L'incubo ndei Pkn Ombra non è finito!


Questa fiction è ispirata dal gioco per Game Cube: Pkmn Colosseum e Pkmn Gale of Darkness. Ho sempre amato questi spin off. Anni fa scrissi una fan fiction sul tema, ma avendo solo 14 anni... immaginate il risultato, leggendola ho avuto la tentazione di sotterrami viva O.o crescendo si maturano nuove idee e racconti più complicati °^° Aggiungo cose che nei giochi non ci sono. Spero ovviamente di portarla a termine come storia :3 Intanto la inizio, poi si vedrà XD

Cap 1- Dark Scissors

La cattiveria non era nella natura delle creature chiamate Pokémon. Essi combattevano per crescere, evolversi e proteggere chi amavano. Per migliaia di anni, umani e Pokémon vivevano in perfetta simbiosi ma con lo sviluppo tecnologico alcuni individui dalle idee alquanto folli e discutibili inventarono, in epoche differenti, metodi crudeli per sfruttare le potenzialità di queste creature meravigliose.  
Team Rocket, team magma, Team Idro, Team Plasma e, infine, il team Clepto. Tutte queste organizzazioni criminali miravano alla conquista del mondo con i mezzi più subdoli: inganno, furto e, il peggiore di tutti, la trasformazione dell'indole di un Pokémon. Quest'ultima fu inventata dal Team Clepto.  
Nessuno conosceva l'effettivo scopo di quell'organizzazione, ma il fatto che inculcasse malvagità pura nei Pokémon modificandone addirittura la potenza era un campanello d'allarme. I Pokémon Ombra attaccavo gli uomini con il puro scopo di uccidere e distruggevano tutto ciò che li ostacolava.  
Contro tale pericolo, persone dal cuore buono e la volontà di ferro si riunirono in organizzazioni col solo scopo di aiutare i Pokémon Ombra sottraendoli ai loro proprietari e liberandoli dal potere oscuro che attanagliava il loro cuore. A capo delle organizzazioni minori ce n'era una più grande e complessa. Questa prendeva il nome di "_Oasis_" per il fatto che prendeva in custodia i Pokémon bisognosi e li accudiva fino alla loro riabilitazione. Era appunto un'oasi sicura, un posto di ristoro.  
Col passare del tempo, l'organizzazione Clepto fu sgominata ma i Pokémon Ombra che fuggirono dalle gabbie si dispersero per il mondo. L'Oasis così cercò allenatori capaci di fronteggiare questa minaccia perché l'azione dei Pokémon Ombra senza allenatore era inarrestabile. Città distrutte ed edifici demoliti, gente che scappava e non aveva riparo.  
Uno di questi allenatori era Lex, un famoso cantante metal e allenatore di Pokémon. La sua carriera di Shadow Hunter iniziò quando un agente dell'Oasis lo contattò dopo un concerto. Le sue vittorie alla Lega Pokémon, il titolo di Campione ottenuto sia a quella di Kanto che di Johto lo confermarono come ottimo allenatore.  
Così il ragazzo di 25 anni si era ritrovato a dividersi tra lavoro e missione.

Il Parco Nazionale a nord di Fiordoropoli era gremito di gente. La Gara Pigliamosche era molto contesa soprattutto per gli ambiti premi che andavano ai primi tre.  
"La smetti di muoverti come una forsennata?" esclamò Lex. I capelli biondi splendevano al sole di mezzogiorno "Mi sembri un Lopunny col mal di pancia!"  
"Smettila Lex! Devo riscaldarmi! Voglio il Pokémon coleottero più grande! Voglio quella benedetta Pietrasolare! Voglio far evolvere il mio Gloom!" esclamò una ragazza vestita goth con capelli castani legati in due code alte ai lati del capo, la frangia aveva una striscia di capelli viola.  
Il ragazzo sorrise "Sarò io a vincere. Non illuderti, tesoro." le disse baciandole la guancia "Capito Usagi?"  
Usagi era appunto la ragazza di lex, stavano insieme da un paio di anni e, sebbene viaggiassero separatamente, non perdevano l'occasione di incontrarsi in competizioni simili. Il giudice chiamò gli allenatori e fece scegliere loro il Pokémon da usare, tutti gli altri sarebbero stati consegnati allo Staff e restituiti alla fine della gara.  
"Fratelloneeeeee!" esclamò una voce femminile. Era Ellie, la sorellina tredicenne di Lex. I capelli biondi a caschetto ondeggiavano accarezzandone le guance rosee. La ragazzina assaltò il fratello saltandogli letteralmente addosso "Ho già tre medaglie!" disse mostrando orgogliosa il cofanetto.  
"Hai battuto anche Chiara? Complimenti!" disse il ragazzo sorridendo.  
"Ciao Ellie!" salutò Usagi con un grande sorriso.  
"Che ci fa la befana qui?" chiese Ellie guardando la ragazza in cagnesco.  
Ellie aveva una forte antipatia per Usagi. Era gelosa del fratello maggiore e non voleva dividerlo con nessuno. Così ad ogni ragazza faceva la scontrosa. Il giudice della gara richiamò l'attenzione degli allenatori presenti e li invitò a scegliere il Pokémon compagno per la gara.  
Usagi scelse il suo adorato Granbull, Lex il suo Tyranitar ed Ellie Emolga.  
"Ora che siamo tutti pronti, vi ricordo le regole. Potrete usare solo il Pokémon che avete scelto, cosa ovvia direi. Se avete preso un Pokémon che vi aggrada, potete ritirarvi dalla gara e attendere la sua fine, oppure continuare a prenderne altri ma rinunciando a quello catturato in precedenza. La fine della gara verrà annunciata dagli altoparlanti. Avete 60 minuti di tempo. Bene.. tutti pronti? Che la gara abbia inizio!" annunciò solenne. Il Gong degli altoparlanti risuonarono. Gli allenatori si sparpagliarono all'interno del parco e iniziarono la ricerca dei coleotteri.  
Lex si addentrò tra la vegetazione cercando in quella più alta, la possibilità di trovare dei colossi era maggiore visto che si nascondevano lì, sperava in uno Scolipede, ma forse pretendeva troppo. L'erba dinanzi a lui si muoveva, c'era qualcosa! Lanciò la Poké ball richiamando Tyranitar e ordinò di usare Lanciafiamme. Tuttavia il verso, tutto sembrava che quello di un coleottero.  
"Ma sei matto?" esclamò la vittima colpita, era Usagi che uscì dalla vegetazione con i vestiti bruciacchiati "Oh ma sei tu! Cerchiamo insieme?" chiese "Ma non ci aiuteremo tranquillo!"  
Il ragazzo sospirò paziente "Per me va bene. Il regolamento non lo vieta. Se vedo un coleottero che ti piace ti chiamo."  
Così i due si allearono e ripresero le ricerche. Incontrarono qualche Metapod e Kakuna, poco interessanti. I Beedrill che incontravano invece erano piccolini.  
"Oh oh OH!" esclamò Usagi agitandosi come una matta, saltellava proprio come un Lopunny "Un... Un... Un... Volbeat! Lo voglio! Vai Granbull!" così la ragazza iniziò il suo scontro con il Pokémon Lucciola.  
Intanto il radar del ragazzo segnalava una presenza pericolosa, proprio lì al Parco Nazionale. Posò uno sguardo furtivo sulla fidanzata, tutta presa dallo scontro, e si allontanò quatto quatto. Seguì il segnale e giunse ad uno spazio aperto circondato da alberi e vegetazione. Si guardò attorno ma non c'era nulla. Richiamò Tyranitar fuori dalla sfera pronto a contrattaccare. Nulla. Neanche un filo d'erba si muoveva, le voci degli allenatori in lontananza.  
Poi arrivò. Rapido come non mai, il Ferrochela di Scizor colpì Tyranitar in pieno facendolo vacillare. Acciaio batte Roccia. Lex si allontanò per permettere al suo Pokémon di contrattaccare senza rischi. Forse aver scelto Tyranitar non era l'idea migliore, ma poteva giocare su Lanciafiamme e Fuocopugno.  
Lex usò il portatile per analizzare lo stato del Pokémon avversario. Era un Pokémon Ombra di pericolosità media, quindi non sarebbe stato difficile da battere se non fosse per la sua incredibile rapidità. Tyranitar a stento riusciva a stargli dietro e il DoppioTeam di Scizor peggiorava la situazione, i Lanciafiamme volavano ovunque mancando di netto il nemico. Il Pokémon attaccò con Ombroraffica colpendo in pieno il lucertolone, il colpo fu super efficace e Tyranitar si ritrovò a terra.  
Le cose si mettevano male. Tyranitar però era un duro e non mollava facilmente. Si rialzò più carico che mai pronto a riprendere lo scontro. Lex decise di cambiare strategia, l'attacco a caso non serviva a molto, doveva guidare il suo Pokémon alla vittoria. Lui per primo si calmò facendo spazio nella sua testa. Si concentrò e Tyranitar lo avvertì, si calmò anch'esso. Scizor era veloce, ma era un coleottero, debole in parte alla roccia e il quadruplo al fuoco.  
Pokèmon e allenatore ora erano in sintonia col proprio spirito, sapevano cosa fare. Scizor era ancora in Doppio Team deciso a non farsi prendere. Tyranitar si concentrò, aguzzò l'udito e la percezione del'ambiente, chiuse gli occhi.  
"Aspetta... aspetta e vedrai che lo senti... io lo sento..." mormorava Lex. Entrare in sintonia col proprio Pokémon, era questa l'arma del migliore allenatore "Io... lo VEDO..."  
Tyranitar aprì gli occhi di scatto e attaccò con Lanciafiamme e poi con Fuocopugno giacché lo Scizor si era avvicinato troppo per attaccare con Ferrochela. L'impatto fu potente e il coleottero stramazzò al suolo con tanto di scottatura, uno status che indeboliva l'attacco fisico.  
Il Pokémon ombra si rialzò, cocciuto come uno Snorlax deciso a dormire tutto il giorno. Sì preparava a sferrare un altro attacco, Ombrolancia. Come previsto, lance scure di puro potere fuoriuscirono dal terreno travolgendo Tyranitar. Lex ordinò di usare Protezione e di contrattaccare di nuovo con Lanciafiamme, lo avrebbero preso. Scizor evitò anche questo attacco che lo avrebbe potuto mandare Ko e le brucature facevano il loro effetto. Provò un secondo Ombrolancia e poi con Ombroraffica.  
Stando a quello che si diceva, se un Pokémon Ombra usava troppi attacchi ombra, entrava in uno stato detto Reflex che comportava la confusione più totale. In quello stato il Pokémon non avrebbe ragionato e poteva travolgere chiunque sotto la sua furia, che fosse bruciato o meno, i suoi attacchi Ombra avrebbero avuto una potenza doppia. Dopo un altro Ombroraffica, Scizor si preparò ad usare di nuovo Ombrolancia ma questa volta Tyranitar sparì prima che il nemico potesse accorgersene. Il Pokémon roccia era sotto terra, aveva usato Fossa. Approfittando del fatto che Scizor poggiasse le zampe sul terreno, il Pokémon lo afferrò e lo lanciò contro un albero per poi attaccare con Lanciafiamme.  
Scizor tentò di rialzarsi ma si accasciò al suolo privo di forza.  
Lex lanciò la sua Poké ball e dopo un momento di suspence il Pokémon si arrese lasciandosi catturare, forse anche lui stanco di quello stato. Il ragazzo prese la sfera e tornò dal giudice, si sarebbe ritirato perché non poteva portare con sé altri coleotteri. Usagi lo raggiunse poco dopo, aveva vinto la sua battaglia con il Volbeat e lo aveva catturato.  
"Tutto bene? Mi sembri un po' teso." disse lei notando l'espressione del suo ragazzo.  
"Tutto bene." rispose lui "Ho preso un bel Pokémon."  
Usagi sorrise contenta "Mi fa piacere!" esclamò appoggiandosi al suo braccio.  
A tempo scaduto, gli altri partecipanti tornarono alla piazza curiosi di sapere chi avrebbe vinto. Ellie sembrava su di giri.  
"Tsè... sicuramente ho vinto io!" mormorò Usagi altezzosa.  
I vincitori furono chiamati:  
_Primo posto- Ellie con Scolipede _(E qui Lex diede i numeri, lo voleva lui lo Scolipede!)_. Il premio era una Pietrasolare  
Secondo Posto- Lex con Scizor. Il premio era una Baccaperina.  
Terzo posto- Un piagliamosche con Beedrill. Come premio ebbe una Baccarancia._  
Lex non parve contento del suo secondo posto, più che altro la Baccaperina non gli interessava. Era però contento per sua sorella che si era aggiudicata il primo posto e la Pietrasolare. Usagi non era infelice, anzi, aveva catturato un Volbeat . Guardava la sua Poké Ball con occhi lucidi e sorrideva.  
Il biondo le si avvicinò "Allora ti sta bene così?" le chiese.  
La castana annuì col capo "Volbeat è un bel Pokémon. E al Pokéathlon potrà essermi utile!"  
Già, Lex dimenticava sempre che Usagi amava la pratica sportiva chiamata Pokéathlon. Il suo obiettivo era quello di diventare la campionessa in ogni settore sportivo e si impegnava a fondo per riuscirci. Ma per ora aveva ottenuto la cintura solo nelle prove di Agilità.  
"Stasera allora si festeggia la nostra cara Ellie!" annunciò alla fine il ragazzo.

Il Pokémon Centre di Fiordoropoli era caldo e accogliente. Il gruppetto consegnò i propri Pokémon all'infermiera Joy (Lex si tenne lo Scizor per evitare problemi) e si diressero al tavolino.  
"Devo fare una telefonata, voi iniziate ad ordinare. Usa tu sai cosa ordino sempre, fallo per me ok?" raccomandò Lex.  
Usagi era un po' contrariata ma obbedì, sapeva che il suo ragazzo era impegnato in compiti molto pericolosi e doveva rendere conto ai superiori per ogni movimento.  
Il ragazzo si avvicinò ad un videotelefono e compose il numero del centro dell' Osasis. A risponderlo fu uno dei numerosi studiosi che subito andò a chiamare la professoressa Karen.  
Il volto della donna di mezza età dai capelli biondi e vispi occhi azzurri apparve sullo schermo, era raggiante come sempre "Ciao! Ti vedo in forma! Hai novità per me vero?"  
Lex ricambiò il sorriso "Sì! Ho catturato uno Scizor Ombra proprio durante la Gara Pigliamosche." annunciò.  
La professoressa annuì col capo "Sì. Il tuo database si è aggiornato e devo dire che è davvero un bel Pokémon."  
"Ho intenzione di mandarglielo."  
"Per me non ci sono problemi, attiva il teletrasporto. Vuoi un Pokémon diverso in cambio?" chiese lei.  
"Per ora no grazie. Ma probabilmente tra qualche settimana dovrei far richiesta. Ho delle sfide da sostenere contro gli Elite Four." disse lui.  
Karen spalancò gli occhi per lo stupore "Hai deciso di sfidarli? Oh beh, in effetti hai vinto la Lega Pokémon. L'ultimo traguardo che ti resta è proprio la sfida ai Super Quattro. Sarò felicissima di presiedere agli scontri! Spero che sia una cosa pubblica!"  
Lex ammiccò imbarazzato, prese la sfera di Scizor e la pose all'interno del teletrasporto "Sicuramente lo sarà professoressa. Se c'è una cosa che quei quattro adorano è proprio la fama e la pubblicità!"  
La professoressa ricevette la sfera "Cosa vuoi fare di questo Scizor?"  
"Appena posso creerò delle Basi Perfette in modo da velocizzare il procedimento di purificazione." rispose il ragazzo "per ora ho delle cose da fare e non credo di averne il tempo."  
La professoressa sbirciò l'interno del Centro Pokémon e vide che sia Ellie che Usagi erano sedute al tavolo proprio dietro le spalle del ragazzo "Capito." disse poi sorridendo "So che sembro ripetitiva, ma grazie per il tuo sostengo. A Johto non c'è alcun allenatore che si occupa dei Pokémon Ombra in libertà. Ben presto però se ne aggiungeranno alcuni, spero di vederti alla loro presentazione."  
"Sicuramente professoressa! Mi ha fatto piacere parlare con lei. Ci risentiamo." disse Lex.  
La donna sorrise e salutò. La chiamata terminò lì e il ragazzo andò a sedersi al suo posto.  
"Allora? Che ha detto?" chiese Usagi che non stava nella pelle.  
Lex la guardò con pazienza "Niente. Gli ho consegnato lo Scizor Ombra."  
Ellie quasi si affogò col suo pranzo "E' un Ombra?" chiese.  
"Ecco perché eri così teso, povero caro." disse la castana accoccolandosi al ragazzo e baciandolo sulla guancia.  
"Quando credi che finiranno?" chiese la sorellina.  
Lex fece spallucce "Non ne ho idea. Non hanno il conto totale degli esemplari. Inoltre ho da verificare alcune voci, dopodiché potrò comunicare alla professoressa cosa ho scoperto. Hem, nel caso in cui le voci siano vere ovviamente."  
Usagi lo guardò incuriosita "E cosa direbbero queste voci?"  
"Che il team Clepto è rinato sotto il nome di team Cripto." disse tutto d'un fiato.  
Sia Usagi che Ellie sbigottirono.  
"Vogliono riprovare dove hanno fallito?" sbottò la piccola.  
"Tecnicamente il loro non è stato un fallimento. La macchina riesce ad incattivire i Pokémon, il fallimento riguarda il proposito che vogliono raggiungere sfruttando questo successo." rispose Lex pensieroso "Se davvero quel team è rinato, lo sconfiggeremo di nuovo."  
Usagi lo abbracciò poggiando la guancia sul suo petto "Sta attento, quelli sono pazzi."  
"E vanno fermati." disse lui poggiandole la mano sulla spalla "Sai che me la cavo sempre, non preoccuparti." poggiò il mento sul capo di lei.  
Ellie fece una smorfia disgustata "I miei denti!"  
Usagi le fece la linguaccia e Lex sorrise "Su non ricominciate. Sapete che voglio bene a tutte e due."  
"Scusa..." mormorarono le due all'unisono.  
Il ragazzo annuì soddisfatto e finì il suo piatto "Adesso vado ad allenare i miei Pokémon, voi due fate le brave ok?" raccomandò.  
"Tanto io devo ripartire. Vado ad Amarantopoli!" disse Ellie "Riposo un po' e poi mi metto in marcia."  
"Hai dei Pokémon che possano sconfiggere quelli di Angelo? Ti ricordo che sono tipo Spettro." chiese Lex.  
Ellie sghignazzò "Diciamo che ho dei Pokémon molto validi per l'occasione. Infondo conta il tipo di attacco e non tanto quello del Pokémon. Cioè... contano entrambi ma..."  
Lex scoppiò a ridere "Si ho capito chiacchierona! Beh ti auguro in bocca al Mygthiena allora."  
"Anche a te per la sfida con gli Elite Four." gli disse lei correndo ad abbracciarlo "Tanto ci sarò anche io!"  
"Va bene piccola peste! Prima o poi ci sfideremo anche in un incontro, appena sarai diventata più forte."  
"Per me va bene anche ora!" esclamò lei.  
"Adesso? Ma dai, sai che combattere dopo pranzo non ti fa bene!" rise lui.  
Usgai si alzò di scatto e raggiunse il suo adorato "Vengo anche io. Se vuoi possiamo allenarci insieme."  
Ellie sbuffò di nuovo e passò avanti mettendo il broncio.

Lex passò il resto della giornata ad allenare i suoi compagni di squadra con Usagi, la ragazza aveva fatto passi da gigante e i risultati erano davvero soddisfacenti. I suoi Pokémon erano affiatati e obbedivano con dedizione agli ordini dell'allenatrice. Ellie si era riposata e dopo un ultimo saluto partì alla volta di Amarantopoli. Lex si sarebbe diretto alle Rovine d'Alfa, lo avevano chiamato all'ultimo minuto per una situazione urgente.  
"Allora ci separiamo di nuovo?" disse Usagi abbattuta.  
Lex era impacciato e non poté fare a meno di abbracciarla e darle un bacio sulle labbra "Mi faccio sentire appena risolvo questa cosa. La professoressa era allarmata. Mi chiedo cosa sia successo. Tu impegnati nel Pokéathlon e fammi avere una bella notizia, chiaro?" sorrise.  
La ragazza annuì poco convinta ma lo promise, avrebbe vinto la gara sia per lei stessa, che per i suoi Pokémon che si erano impegnati, che per lui.  
Così i due si separarono, ognuno per la sua strada. Il tramonto disegnava i contorni del ragazzo che si incamminava e che ogni tanto si voltava per salutare Usagi. La ragazza ricambiava muovendo il braccio in aria.  
Lex tornò sui suoi passi, si chiedeva cosa mai avesse allarmato la professoressa a tal punto da richiamarlo alle Rovine. Quel posto nascondeva molti segreti tra cui un canale radio che trasmetteva una strana canzoncina inquietante. Si diceva poi che all'interno delle rovine c'era un portale generato da Pokémon dalla forma strana ma dal grande potere psichico. Il ragazzo sospirò paziente, non avrebbe dormito in un caldo letto quella notte.

******  
Fine del primo capitolo introduttivo. Già il secondo entra nella storia, quindi alla prossima ^^


End file.
